hoy vivo por ti
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Shaoran Li recuerda como perdio a la unica mujer que amo en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Hola… Lo prometido es deuda… Quise hacer una tragedia de esta pareja, se que querrán arrastrarme y no las culpo, vivo matando incluso a mis personajes favoritos, pero si todo fuese felicidad no tendríamos ninguna historia que contar, siempre hay que tomar decisiones y no siempre las cosas son como nosotros deseamos, pero de algún modo escribir me ayuda a no pensar en la mier*%&amp; del mundo y así crear, aunque sea solo mi imaginación, algo que me guste, pensaran que estoy loca, tienen razón… XD**_

_**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece. **_

* * *

_Titulo: Hoy, Vivo por Ti… _

_**Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a todas las personas que alguna vez perdieron a un gran amor y que aun piensan en esa persona que se fue, que al mirar al cielo solo puedes sonreír tristemente pensando que ÉL/ELLA está allí. **_

* * *

"_Escogí una ilusión por sobre la realidad"…_

* * *

_Titulo: Hoy, Vivo por Ti…_

* * *

—Sakura—dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Dime Shaoran—Dijo ella, sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¡Nunca fueron suficientes las veces que te dije que te amaba! —la abrazo muy fuerte.

— ¡No hacía falta! —correspondiendo el abrazo.

— ¿Por qué, Sakura? — Aferrándola aun mas a su pecho— Yo quiero decírtelo siempre.

—No es necesario, siempre lo supe, por eso estoy en este momento a tu lado—Ella sonreía.

Shaoran no podía soportar aquella situación, sus lágrimas querían salir, de a poco recorrieron sus mejillas, nublando así su visión.

— ¡Te amo! —esas palabras que siempre quiso volver a decirlas, se las dijo en ese preciso instante, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo y quedo petrificado al ver que esas gotas de agua salada, pasaba atreves de la joven que desaparecía de sus brazos

000…000 000 …000 000…000 000…000 000…000

Shaoran ya era un hombre joven, tenía todo lo que se podía esperar, fortuna, inteligencia; pero nada de esto le serbia si no la tenía a ella, con sus veintiocho años aun la recordaba, ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que más ha amado en su vida? Es que nadie podía entender que él, aun amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, nadie se esperaba esto, todas las responsabilidades que tenia, solo lo hacía para no pensar, las lagrimas eran símbolos de debilidad y su mayor debilidad era recordar que la había perdido sin poderla amar, sin poder hacer nada de lo que había soñado, los sueños que desde niño había tenido, ella estaba en ellos. Pero esto, ella jamás lo sabría, Sakura ya no estaba, aunque le cueste seguir esa era su realidad, su maldito presente, la agonía que había arrastrado por años y solo ahora podía volver, volver a Japón, volver a Tomoeda, volvió solo para ir a verla.

Shaoran cayó de rodillas por tanto dolor, no podía soportarlo más, lloro después de muchos años de haberla perdido, creyó haberlo superado, volvió a Hong Kong para olvidarla y olvidar que la había perdido, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, como las lagrimas a sus ojos; los recuerdos y las ganas de llorar eran los sinónimos de aquel amor perdido, lo que quedaba de un corazón destrozado, por el destino o solo por el azahar.

Diez años tratando de olvidar y aun la amaba como siempre, nadie se comparaba a Sakura, la niña que algún día conoció, la pequeña de gran corazón, su bondad, sus sonrisas tímidas, el valor que nacía de ella, solo quedaban las cartas, el tenia la mayoría, Kero se había quedado con Tomoyo, una de las cartas estaba en manos de Touya Kinomoto. Al llegar a Tomoeda, camino por el lugar, todo lo que pudo ver eran sus recuerdos y las múltiples lagrimas nublaban su visión. Camino sin rumbo exacto, sus pies querían seguir, solo seguir y así salir del lugar, estaba lastimándose aun más… volver y solo recordar y revivir a los fantasmas que vivían en su interior.

000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000

Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar, pero, qué sino las recodas es como si nunca hubieras vivido todo aquello, lo aprendido y lo perdido te enseñan a valorar lo que tienes, mas cuando lo que perdiste nunca más lo recuperaras, saberlo es una carga que debes tener siempre presente, no porque no quieras superarlo sino que los recuerdos aun no se pueden ir…

000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000

—Todavía no puedo olvidarte—dijo mirando al cielo— Nunca pude superarte, siempre te busco a donde quiera que voy, siempre estás en mi… Nunca supe vivir como lo hacía, sin sonreír de nuevo, porque Sakura, tú eras la razón de mi vida y lo único que me hacia querer sonreír…

000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000

Shaoran y Sakura se conocieron a los diez años, primero fueron rivales, luego amigo y entre ellos nació un gran amor.

Cuando ambos tenían dieciocho años, Shaoran se sentía muy feliz, lo había decidido, Sakura era la mujer con la cual quería pasar el resto de su vida, ese día volvería a verla, en uno de sus bolsillos tenia escondida una cajita, quería pedirle que sea su esposa, pero esto no pudo ser, ese día, antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna, ella murió.

Él le amo hasta después de que ella murió… solo quiere verla de nuevo, para darle un abrazo y recordarle lo mucho que le quiere.

000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000 000…000

La dinastía Li, sus obligaciones fueron solo escusas para tratar de olvidarla pero sentía el llamado de ella, lo ignoro por diez años hasta hoy que regreso al mismo parque en donde la vio tantas veces…

— Quisiera volver el tiempo y aprovechar cada momento a tu lado—dijo mirando el parque donde se encontraron muchas veces, se recostó bajo un árbol…

Después de estar un momento en ese lugar se fue caminando, solo le quedaba visitar un solo lugar, no quería volver a estar allí pero lo necesitaba, después de todo para eso regreso, regreso para poder decirle adiós y dejarla ir… No quería atarla a una vida a la que ella ya no podía estar más, la muerte quita muchas cosas, te quita todo… La muerte quita las razones que tienes para vivir, sonreír y levantarte cada mañana, solo miras y no hay nada, esa persona ya no puede estar allí.

Shaoran Li, el hombre más poderoso de China, tenía el semblante serio, ya no era el mismo, cuando un amor se va, algo de nosotros se va con él, es igual cuando perdemos a un ser queridos, aunque sea un pedacito de nosotros quiere ir con ese ser amado y no dejarlo ir, estar atado a él.

Ser uno de los solteros, millonarios más codiciados por las mujeres no importaba, nada importaba, los negocios para los que tanto se preparo, ahora solo eran una escusa para ahogar su pena al igual que una botella de licor.

Solo paso en un instante, solo en un instante le arrebataron la vida y sus sueños, la muerte le arrebato todo, todo por lo que él había querido ser una persona mejor, le arrebato a ella, a Sakura Kinomoto. Solo un instante basto para amarle y quedarse con ese sentimiento en su corazón por siempre junto a los bellos momentos que juntos vivieron…

De verdad… ¿Quieren saber lo que paso?

Shaoran llego al fin al lugar en donde sucedió, en donde la perdió, solo un momento basto para perderla y perder todo lo que valoraba, hasta su propia vida. Era lo más cruel porque lo ataba a este mundo… El miro las escaleras…

Flash back.

Se había decidido al fin, ese día le diría lo mucho que le amaba y le pediría que pasara el resto de su vida junto a él, estaba feliz, con una gran sonrisa que el resto de las personas lo miraban extrañado, era esa misma sonrisa cuando alguien está enamorado y nos hace ver como unos idiotas, esa misma sonrisa era la que él tenia en sus labios, pero lo que nunca pudo imaginar es que su felicidad le duraría tan poco…

Quería ver con ella las nuevas flores de cerezo, había un templo en donde podían ver los arboles de cerezo, Sakura estaba subida en un árbol, ella siempre le daba alguna sorpresa y esa no iba a ser la acepción, aunque él esperaba poder sorprenderla a ella.

Sakura siempre o casi siempre llegaba tarde, ese día llego antes que él, Shaoran se sorprendió al verla en ese árbol de cerezo, se veía feliz, sonriendo, lo vería a él, le agradaba su compañía, se sentía protegida y querida… La noche anterior había llovido, de pronto un fuerte viento empezó, Sakura dio un mal paso y cayo de ese árbol, el solo podía verla caer, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada para salvarla. No podía ni usar magia, tampoco sus habilidades en artes marciales, se sentía impotente, porque ella tampoco podía reaccionar. Sakura dio contra el suelo, se golpeo todo el cuerpo, su cabeza sangraba. Cuando ella llego al suelo aun estaba con vida…

—SAKURA—grito él.

Llego a su lado, no quería tocarla, por miedo a lastimarla más.

—¡Duele!

—Lo sé Sakura, pero no hables, te llevare a un doctor.

Los ojos de los dos estaban llenos de lágrimas… Shaoran sintió que quería morirse, vio que había mucha sangre.

—Me caí— fue lo que dijo antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo— ¡Ya no siento más dolor!... Shaoran… ¿Qué me pasara?

—¡Vas a estar bien! —dijo tratando de sonreír.

La joven cerró sus ojos mientras que sus últimas lágrimas recorrían su rostro…

—¡NOOO, SAKURAAAA! —Solo pudo gritar, lleno de rabia, ira y un profundo dolor, porque había perdido a su tesoro mas valioso, el ya lo sabía, había mucha sangre esparcida por aquel lugar… Su gran amor había muerto… El abrazo su cuerpo ya sin vida, no podía comprenderlo, hace solo un momento estaba tan feliz y ahora sentía el dolor más grande y terrible que había vivido en su vida, grito una vez más, una vez más la vida le quitaba algo, primero su padre, ahora la chica que amaba… Así murió Sakura Kinomoto, la primera y única chica que logro cambiar a Shaoran Li…

Fin del Flash Back.

Al volver a revivir lo sucedido, él cayó de rodillas, lloraba una vez más, todo era tan injusto, había soportado diez largos años sin ella… Recordó la paz del rostro y cuerpo sin vida de la joven…

Después de llorar y llorar, decidió subir al árbol, desde allí se veía el lugar a donde quería llegar, por primera vez desde que Sakura murió el volvería a su tumba, tenía un gran amo de flores, las flores preferidas de Sakura, girasol y otro de cerezo, uso su magia y así pudo llegar a su tumba, a la cual se acerco despacio…

—Hola Sakura… Perdóname por no venir a visitarte durante estos diez años, no podía volver sabiendo que tú no estás, estas, lo sé, pero no como yo quisiera… ¿Te imaginas a mi lado y planeando formar una familia? Siempre sueño con ello, pero solo es un sueño más, quería que tuviéramos dos niños, una niña y un varón, que fueran tan lindos como tú, es un bello sueño. ¿Sabes? Duele perder y más cuando…

Acaricio el nombre de Sakura en esa lapida…

—Y más cuando… Yo todavía te amo… Sakura te amo… Nunca podre olvidar el amor que siento por ti, es algo único que aun esta aquí, tuve suerte al conocerte y ser correspondido, porque tú también me querías, yo te adoraba y aun hoy, no puedo olvidarte, ayer, hoy y siempre serás mi razón para seguir, porque, Sakura… Hoy, vivo por ti.

Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, comenzó a correr un suave viento que mecía sus cabellos y se llevaba los pétalos de las flores de cerezo…

—Ahora sé que tu también me amabas… yo te amare hoy, mañana y siempre…—dijo sonriendo mirando al cielo…

Fin…

* * *

_**N/A: bueno este es un pequeño OS**__**, espero que les guste, no quería hacer llorar a nadie, pero yo me sentí extraña al escribirlo, quizás es porque no pasó por el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero que sería de nosotros si nuestra vida no fuera como es…  
**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Vanesa Tsukiyomi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

SCC NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

**_Hoy, vivo por ti._**

* * *

Hoy volviste, después de tanto tiempo, tantos años que pasaron, hoy estas aquí; aunque no me puedas ver. Cada una de as cosas, los detalles, el viento, los árboles, hasta yo misma... son los mismos.

Estás mas mayor, guapo, maduro, aun mas guapo de lo que te recordaba.

Tú ceño esta mas fruncido, la seriedad en ti me alarma, pero al ver que tus pasos dejan de ser indecisos para volverse decididos y dispuestos a decirme adiós me devuelven un poco de tranquilidad.

Tus palabras son tan lindas, tus palabras me dan el consuelo que necesité todos estos años, esperándote ver, aunque tú no me puedas ver, y deseando ser parte una vez más de tu vida.

Te regale una ilusión para que me puedas dejar ir, pero mi llanto esta presente todos los días de esta interminable eternidad, mientras pasan los años y aún espero por ti, espero tu felicidad, espero que me puedas olvidar, que vuelvas a vivir y dejes de sufrir por mi, que dejes de culparte por lo que pasó ese día.

Me fui de tu lado, no por gusto. Como aquel día, hoy esta lloviendo , se que aún esperas por mi, que te encierras en ti mismo para no sufrir, que aún deseas despertar y darte cuenta que aun estoy allí, que nada de esto pasó.

Que la distancia que nos separa, que esto algún día dejara de existir para volvernos a unir.

¿Sabes? Yo también sufrí, sufrí y lloré y nadie podía verme.

Entonces decidí que cuando vinieras a verme, cuando finalmente volvieras a Tomoeda, te regalaría una ilusión, quería que me vieras, que supieras que te amo y que siempre supe que tu también me querías...

Diez años esperándote y al fin volviste. ¿Qué más podría decirte?

Shaoran, son tantas cosas que invaden mi mente y no se por donde empezar.

Al llamado que en este tiempo sentiste, era yo, yo que te esperaba, añoraba verte cerca de mi...

El llanto de un ángel te hizo volver, con ese mismo llanto que brotan de mis ojos, espero que puedas ser feliz.

Por siempre, mi amor...


End file.
